awful leads to good
by coeur.julia
Summary: a heart broken drunk karkat and a helpful dave


Karkat's eyes went as wide as saucers at what he saw. Gamzee, his moirail was kissing Terezi, the one he wanted to be his matesprit. He couldn't believe it. His words were whisked away as he took a shaky breath. They even looked at him for a split second. Their eyes showed no emotion to him. Like it was normal to break a little troll's heart. Tears leaked from Karkat's eyes as he went to the liquor cabinet. When times get rough, you need to get wasted. Karkat was seeing stars, when one of the other inhabitants of the veil found him.

Dave pushed the door open to the library, not expecting to see anyone inside. "Rose?" He called out to the figure huddling near the cabinet. He moved closer, shutting the door behind him, realizing who it was. "Karkles? What brings you to this part of the shi-woah dude are you alright?

Karkat was not in good shape and he wasn't expecting to see anyone here. He can't hold his alcohol at all and after 4 beers he couldn't see straight. He stumbled as Dave looked and said words. What the fuck, was he even saying? Karkat struggled to stand and walk but ended up just falling face first to the floor.

Dave looked on awkwardly before kneeling down next to Karkat's head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dude." He shook the shoulder gently, eyes catching the empty bottles scattered around the floor. "Shit man, even I wouldn't drink this swine Rose calls booze, let alone several bottles of it. You should know better than to knock it back like this. Hey, are you even listening to me?" He rolled Karkat gently onto his side, hoping was at least still conscious.

Karkat was conscious still but tears were pouring from his eyes. He wasn't even in control of his own fucking body anymore. It was just the alcohol and even that wasn't working. He felt shitty. Just utterly shitty. The worst part was Dave seeing him sink this low. This fucking low. Gamzee and Terezi were traitors of his trust and that made him feel so very down and sad. Karkat's body went limp on the floor. He had no will to live. He lost the 2 people most important people to him.

Dave recognized the look in Karkat's eyes instantly- they were the same dead expression that looked back at him for weeks after his Bro died. He felt a pang of sympathy in his heart and decided not to mock Karkat- that could come later when he sobered up, but for right now he could comfort his fellow knight. He shifted and rolled Karkat's head into his lap, knocking aside fallen bottles and brushing a tear off his cheek. "Shh, it's ok," he said softly, running fingers over his hair to sooth him.

Was Dave Fucking Strider trying to comfort Karkat? Karkat always thought Dave held no sympathy. Karkat cried and cried. It was never ending. He turned his head over and nuzzled his head into Dave's stomach. After feeling immensely worn out Karkat fell asleep. His head still nestled in Dave's stomach.

Dave and Karkat sat like that for a while, until Dave began to lose feeling in his extremities from lack of motion. Seeing how Karkat was pretty much passed out at this point, he decided to shift out from underneath Karkat, scooping him up from the ground, one arm under his knees and one cradling his shoulders. He's lighter than he looks, Dave thought, and hopefully he won't remember this cause I'm totally not being the epitome of cool right now but w/e. Scanning the room and seeing no other comfortable surface to deposit Karkat onto, he decided it would be better to take him back to Karkat's room. He nudged the door open and descended into the dark halls of the meteor, Karkat's head tucked under Dave's chin.

Karkat felt himself being picked up. He didn't want to leave or for Dave to leave him. He felt comfortable and safe. Karkat was gently placed on his bed and the arms that laced him were retracting. He grabbed those arms. There was no way in hell he was going to let this warm entity leave his grasp. He pulled hard trying to get Dave in the bed with him.

Dave felt himself be jerked back onto the bed, unable to react fast enough out of surprise. "Hey, man, what-" but the pulling insisted until he was kneeling on the bed next to Karkat. Not feeling the grip release his arms after a few feeble attempts at pulling away, Dave sighed. This was going to be like one of those nights when Rose got hammered and dragged him into an impromptu cuddle session, and while the coolkid in him was pissed he didn't really mind the comfortable feeling of another person next to him. So he laid down next to Karkat, sliding his arm behind the troll's head as a cushion, carefully avoiding his horns. "Better fuckin' appreciate this," he grumbled, but his mouth slid into a smirk.

Sweet success. Dave's warmth is all his and his only. Even if he was to wake up and not remember Dave, curled up with him from a nasty hangover. Karkat fell asleep and slept trough the whole night for once. When Karkat woke he was warm. He felt really warm and Dave was sleeping with him. He didn't know how to react, so he squirmed a little. Dave's fingers started to brush against Karkat's horns.

Dave stirred, having felt movement against his arms from where he and Karkat had curled around each other. His fingers curled reflexively through Karkat's hair, feeling how soft it was, when oh hello there horns, Dave never knew they were so velvety, yet hard. Still half asleep, his thumb rubbed circles over the nub of Karkat's horn while his other hand rested on Karkat's hip. Eyes cracking open, still partly in dreamland, he noticed his sunglasses got knocked off during the night. "Morning, sunshine. Got a hangover yet?" he drawled lazily.

Karkat felt ecstasy shoot trough him and the dopamine in his brain start to work. His horns are super sensitive and right now, this felt like heaven. There was the fact that his head was ringing and making him feel extremely nauseated but the his these happy feelings were overpowering his brain. Karkat looked up at Dave finding his eyes to be so captivating. He had seen them once or twice before but they really looked nice. "D-Dave, I am but could you stop groping my horns like a fucking pervert"?

"What, you mean like this?" His hand moved so he could better grasp the horn rather than just touching it, squeezing lightly and watching Karkat's reaction. A smirk tugged at the side of his mouth. This was a way better side of Karkat than the usual grumpy cat he had to deal with, and he was obviously enjoying it, so why stop now? "Bet you love it, huh?" He brushed his other hand up Karkat's side slowly, finally intertwining through his hair and feeling around the other horn on his head.

Karkat started to purr. Fucking purr like a little cat. This felt so good to him. His brain felt like it was turning to mush from all these insane feelings of immense splendor. Dave was teasing Karkat as well. Seeing as this made him happy why not stop right? Karkat smiled lazily. He went limp and just leaned his head deeper into Dave's hands. " Daaave " Karkat whined "This feels so fucking good".

The purring threw Dave off for a second, until he decided he liked this docile bordering on affectionate side of Karkat. Karkat's purring sent vibrations through Dave's hands where they were rubbing his horns and vibrating in his chest from where they were laying so close to each other, only encouraging him more. "Good kitty," he chuckled, digging his fingers into Karkat's scalp around the base of his horns as well.

Karkat shuddered. The feeling was climaxing. How could it feel better? Dave's nail massaged his horns and scalp. It just felt so fucking good. Kakat purred and purred. He tried to growl at Dave. " I'm not some fucking human pet. I have my own damn mind and I can take care of myself".

He could tell from Karkat's face the maddening effect his movements were having on him, wondering how many shades of red he could get Karkat to turn. Fucking adorable. "Oh, can you now?" Dave said, his fingers stilling, still on Karkat's horns. "That why you got smashed and dragged me to bed with you last night?"

Fuck. Ya just fuck. Why did he have to mention last night to Karkat? Karkat remembered everything. Gamzee and Terezi. He felt dead again. Karkat hid his head in Dave's hands. He started to cry as well. "Dave, if you only knew... ".

Dave immediately felt a pang of regret. Why did he have to ruin the moment like this? Fuck. "Hey, it's okay, man," He pulled his hands free of Karkat's hair and tugged the troll's head so it was resting against his chest, tucked under his chin. After a long moment, he started stroking Karkat's hair again, near the nape of his neck trying to comfort him, murmuring, "Do you want to talk about it? If not, that's cool, just relax man, it's alright..."

Karkat didn't mean to get so upset but no human could possibly understand the pain of losing someone in a quadrant. He felt comforted by Dave. It wasn't as hard. Maybe he should tell Dave? " I ... Dave ... Fuck ".

Dave said nothing, figuring Karkat would talk when he wanted to and not a moment sooner. He'd never seen the troll at a loss for words; usually he was so verbose, silence was a lucky break. Dave knew better, opting to instead comfort with his hands, the one still tucked under Karkat's head stroking his hair while the other pushed gentle circles into his upper back. Dave sighed, tilting his head down to bury his nose in Karkat's hair, cheek accidentally rubbing against one of his horns.

Karkat shuddered at the sudden rub at his horn but he recovered quickly and decided he should tell Dave. " Dave, I just couldn't handle it. Gamzee and Terezi are together, most likely black. They didn't even tell me. My fucking moirail didn't even tell me . They are probably getting off on sopor and having cupcake sex. I lost them both. I don't care how damn sad it is but that dumbass clown kept me together at some of my worst times in life. I.. I just feel ". Karkat broke off into a sob and let his head fall perfectly in the nook of Dave's neck.

"Terezi and Gamzee, huh?" Dave's voice grew cold. He might not completely get troll romance and their quadrants, and he knew whatever was going on between him and Terezi had been squashed a long time ago, but it still hurt to hear it, and hurt even more to see Karkat hurting this way. He'd come to rely on Karkat's insults and verbal barbs as strangely endearing in the years hurtling through space, even considering him a friend at some points. So he pulled Karkat a little closer and let him sob into his neck. "It's okay, let it out."

Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave. He pulled him closer like he would just disappear into thin air. He was weak so, weak. He had no spine and no bite. How could he let himself sink this low? He let some of his closest friends turn on him and he didn't even say anything to them. They took his heart out and stomped on it and then burned it to ashes. Karkat started to dig his little claws into Dave. He was crashing. Losing it. He couldn't handle it and his sobs just got louder and louder filling the empty void that was his heart.

Dave held Karkat while he worked through the worst of his sobs, shivering a bit when his claws dug into him. It hurt his heart to watch Karkat shatter before his eyes, but he decided to try to hold him together while his heart battled it out with his mind. "It's alright, it's okay," he'd murmur occasionally through bouts of sobs. When the sobbing died down into shuddering breaths, Dave rubbed soothing circles into Karkat's back again, one hand gliding up to the top of his head.

" Daaave " Karkat whined again. " I think I'm okay for now but are you fucking serious? Your fondling my horns again, asslicker"!

"Really, this is what you define as fondling? Psh. Glad you're feeling better, Karkitty," He chuckled at Karkat's change in emotions, but shifted so his fingers were  
wrapped around Karkat's horns again, squeezing and digging his fingernails in alternately.

Karkat squealed with delight. He was being quite silly now as these little tingly feelings shot through him. Karkat decided to hug Dave as hard as he could.

"Oof," Dave felt his breath rush out of him as Karkat squeezed the air from his lungs. He just tickled Karkat's horns more.

Karkat loosened his grip as he caught a case of the giggles. Laughing was a nice feeling.

Dave relaxed his attack on Karkat's horns, allowing him to slump against his chest. "Alright kiddo, I don't know about you, but I know my hangovers could always use a nice breakfast to break up the epic party going on in my head. How does bacon sound? Or does kitty want some milk and cereal?" He sat up and tugged Karkat's arm, carding a hand through his hair one last time.


End file.
